Eternal Bond
by Erica Kanezawa
Summary: A story about Kaz and Karen from the game PangYa. Some of the other characters are included, too. Based on the PSP ending, and some other stuffs in my head.
1. Chapter 1

.. Everything is engulfed by darkness. So dark that I can't see a thing.

.. Where am I? It's cold. My body hurts. It's like I've been sleeping forever. It's hard to even move a finger. Is this what it feels like when you're dead? Then, I'm.. dead?

No. I'm not going to die yet. I don't want to die yet. But I don't know how to wake up.. Though I tried desperately to move, I can only move a finger. I can't feel anything..

A hint of warmth approached me, and I reached for it. A kind, warm light.. I know whose warmth is this. It's..

I opened my eyes. Beside me, there's a girl, crying so much that she didn't even realize that I'm awake already. Seeing her cry somehow hurts me. I don't want to see her sad.

".. Hey, don't cry.." I told her, with a low, whispering voice. I don't really have any power in me.

Snapped back to reality, she looked at me then paused for a while. She gave me a relieved smile then jumped straight to hug me.

.. Not. Her body went through mine, just like that. She doesn't have a physical body. She backed off, then, with a sorrowful face, but then she forced a smile, wiping the tears on her cheek.

I stood up. My whole body really did hurt. I wonder why.

"Where is this?" I asked. She opened her mouth but no words came. Then I remembered, spirits couldn't talk.

She gestured, d..e..e..p..i..n..f..e..r..n..o. Deep Inferno? I know this place. This place is famous for its active mountains and the remnants of dragons slain by famous people. The smell of smoke enveloping the whole place, sometimes there are dragons flying above the sky, and because of the hot weather, most trees ended up getting dry.. Every time I need to train, I'd be here. A cave below an inactive mountain. I'm the only one who know this place, since the others avoid this place. But, that day, I showed this place to someone. That day, I went here with..

.. With who?

My head hurts. Who did I went here with, for what purpose.. I can't remember. Even my name.. Who am I? I held my throbbing head in my hands, trying hard to remember. But no results.

Concerned, she lowered herself to see my face.

".. I'm okay," I told her. She backed off a bit, still worried.

I smiled to her and she smiled back, sheepishly. She's a beautiful spirit, I must say. Her eyes were crystal blue. They looked so pure that I could have gazed at them forever. Her long, wavy hair looked so soft. She must have cared for it a lot. Her skin was white, there were no flaw in her if she's not a spirit. She had horns, meaning she's from the Rue Clan. That Clan got its own bad rumours.. Nobody would get there because of the Clan's fencing ability and its dark artes. But.. I think I know this girl. Close, even.

Curious, I asked her, "Who are you, by the way? Have we met somewhere before?"

I didn't mean it, but she made such a face, sadness mixed with confusion, regret and pain. I tried to take it back but got paralyzed when I saw tears falling down her cheek. I wanted to wipe her tears, but I can't touch her. I want to comfort her, but have no right to do so. I don't know what to do.

She turned then ran, hiding her face in both of her hands. I don't know why, but though it kills my legs to do so, I pursued her, trying to pull her hand but can't.

"Wait!" I shouted. She stopped a bit, waiting for me to speak up. I ran without thinking. What should I say to her? I'm sorry? That won't be right.

"Please don't go," I told her. She shook her head, crying even more. She backed off when I walked to her direction.

"I'm sorry if my question hurts you," I clenched my hand and averted my gaze, "look.. I just want you to be with me.. Okay?"

Pausing for a bit, she looked rather surprised. But then she cried again.

"H-hey!" I tried to comfort her, but she shook her head and smiled at me. She wiped her tears then moved forward then kissed me on the cheek. It doesn't count since she doesn't have a physical body, but.. It got me flushed. Seeing that, she giggled.

K..a..r..e..n, she gestured. Karen. I think I know that name. I'd like to remember.. I want to remember who she is. I want to remember who I am, too.

I rested myself for a while before I can walk again. I don't have any destination, so I wandered aimlessly. I'm not lonely, though, because Karen followed me, wherever I go. She's so cute, following me around just like that.

"Karen," I called to her. She flew over my shoulder, expecting me to ask her something.

".. Just wanted to call your name," I told her. She paused a bit then blushed. I smiled at her, and she smiled back.

Though I don't have any memory of who am I, I'm glad just by having her by my side. For now, I'll just live on. The other things will have to wait later.


	2. Chapter 2

It's been days. I don't know how far I've walked, but what I know is, it's far. From that hot place full of active mountains, I got here, to a quiet, green lagoon. The sea looked so big here- the sun shines brightly, almost blinding my eyes. There's no sun at Deep Inferno.

Karen flew around, staring at the water. Sunshine doesn't seem to bother her, and she looked more beautiful shimmered in it. That's why I can't hate the sun.

She waved her hand, calling to me. I ran to her direction. Beside her was a boy, about twelve years old, lying.. dead?

"Hey, you OK?" I shook his shoulder. He gave not even a bit of response. "Hey!" I shook even more, and he grunted,

"I-I'm.."

"What? What is it?"

"I.."

"What happened?"

".. I'm hungry.."

Silence followed. I sighed, "What, just that?" I stood up then went into the still water. With one move I snatched a fish. Then two, until I think I've got enough. I grilled the fish for him. He ate them as if he hadn't eaten in a whole week.

"Thanks!" he smiled after he's done eating, "You saved my life! I hadn't eaten in a whole week!"

.. Right.

He chirped cheerfully, "My name is Nuri, what's yours?"

".. Me? I don't know."

"Huh?"

"But maybe she knows," I looked at Karen, who's hiding behind me.

"Huuh? How come?" he asked, "Anyway, is she your girlfriend or what?"

My face turned red, "What?" I shouted, without realizing it. Karen blushed, averting her gaze.

"Haha, both of you make a perfect couple!" Nuri smiled, "What's your name, Miss?"

"Her name's Karen." I told him in her place.

"How come you know hers but don't know yours?" he asked.

"Well, I-"

Before I finished my sentence, someone cut me, "Kaz!"

I turned to see who said that. A man, taller than me. He had horns, too, just like Karen.

"Who's that?" Nuri asked, "Hey, do you know him?"

".. No," I replied, still looking at him.

"Are you trying to piss me off?" he asked. His tone's rather angry. I planned to ignore him, but he drew his sword, "Do you think I'm the same like before?"

"Whoa!" Nuri shouted, "Cool down! We can talk things off!"

"Talk things off?" he scowled, "We talk with our swords!"

I was about to stand when Karen stretched her hand in front of me, glaring at him angrily, but at the same time, she's trembling.

"Karen?" Nuri stood up, but he didn't dare to move further.

"What's this? If this isn't Karen!" he laughed, "You're a ghost now?"

"Ghost? Whoa!" Nuri jumped, when he finally realized that Karen doesn't have legs.

Somehow, this guy annoys me very much. I stood up in front of Karen, "Back off, Karen."

"Come on!" he swung his sword around.

"Excuse me," I started politely, "I don't know you, and I don't remember I've done something that had annoyed you. For now I'll thank you if you would just leave us all alone."

"What the Heck you're-" he tried to counter my sentence but stopped. I hadn't realized that I was glaring at him, pressuring him with an uncomfortable atmosphere, creating enormous black clouds around us.

"You remember this!" he grunted, then left.

I turned to look at Karen, who's sighing in relief.

"He called me Kaz," I looked at my hand which is giving dark clouds, "is that my name?"

Karen hesitated a bit then she nodded. Kaz.. So that's my name.

"That was cool!" Nuri shouted, which almost gave me a heart attack. "That was very, very cool! How'd you do that? And.. Karen.." he looked at Karen's legs.

Karen flew behind me, hiding herself.

"She's not scary at all," I told Nuri. Nuri thought a bit then smiled.

"Then we can still be friends!"

He's so easygoing. Too easygoing, I must say.

"By the way, it looks like you've got amnesia," Nuri looked at me, "did you hit your head?"

I know he didn't mean it, but his question..

".. I guess," I replied him, with the best answer I had in mind.

"Then you must have been pretty clumsy!" he grinned, "Like me!"

Oh, please.

"Well.. We're done here, so.. I guess we'll have to part ways." I told him, dusting myself.

".. Where are you going to go to?" Nuri asked.

I hesitated a bit, then said, "Well, somewhere.."

"I see you got nowhere to go, so," he clenched his hand in excitement, "how about playing PangYa?"

".. What? I don't have the time to-"

Nuri cut me, "You think that's better too, right, Karen?"

Karen, who's behind me, thought for a while then nodded while smiling.

Oh man.

".. Okay then.." I sighed.

"At last.. There's someone who's willing to play with me!" Nuri stroke a victory pose, "Yeah!"

.. He's too excited that I felt tired..

We promised to meet again tomorrow, same place. I was thinking to just go, but seeing Karen who looked so excited prevented me from doing so.

Oh well, as long as if I can see her smile, I thought to myself.

Time went by so fast I didn't realize that it's night already. I heard spirits don't sleep. I wondered what does Karen do at night, when I'm asleep? Usually, she would try her best so that I won't feel bored, but she should know, even without doing that, just by having her by my side, is enough for me.

Curious, I decided not to sleep that night.

Karen crept beside me, with her eyes looked like she's asking me when will I sleep.

"I won't sleep today," I told her. She gave me a confused look.

"Well, you didn't sleep, right?" I looked at her, "so I think I'll accompany you tonight."

She blushed, but then shook her head, gesturing so that I would sleep. Not wanting to upset her, I faked my sleep.

I'm indeed sleepy, but than sleepy, I'm more curious about her. When she's still alive- what is she to me?

I closed my eyes, but just like that time.. At Deep Inferno, I can feel her presence. This warm feeling.. It's coming from her.

When finally she's sure that I'm asleep already, she left. I followed her.

She went to the beach. Sea at night was very beautiful. I think the moon's reflection on the sea was more beautiful than the moon at the sky. Like me, she, too was staring at the moon. She looked at her hands, which is almost transparent because of her originally white skin. She tried to touch the trees and the flowers, but couldn't. Her hands went through them, just like that. She's here, but she doesn't belong here. The Earth won't accept her, because she's already dead. She smiled sadly then tears started to flow down her cheek. My chest began to hurt. I don't know why, but it hurts me so much when she cries.

.. Every day, every night.. Does she cry?

"Karen," I called to her. She turned, surprised. Then she wiped her tears, forcing a smile to hide her sadness. I placed my hand above hers, though we can't touch. She looked confused.

"If only I can feel the warmth of your hand.." I whispered. She only blushed when I gazed at her deeply.

"Do you cry every night like this?" I asked her, bluntly. Surprised, she shook her head, panicking at the same time. She's bad at lying.

I touched her cheek which dissolved upon contact. She didn't move, unsure what to do.

Then I 'hugged' her.

"Don't cry anymore," I told her. But she cried in reply, 'hugging' me back.

We spent that night hugging each other, even if we can't touch.


	3. Chapter 3

Morning came. I only slept for a few hours, which is why I'm a bit sleepy. Yesterday Karen forced me to sleep again, only, this time she won't leave until I fell asleep for real.

.. Or maybe she didn't leave at all?

"Heeey!" Nuri shouted, waving his hand from the distance. He's so energetic that he's draining most of my energy..

He brought two large bags with him. What are those?

"Here! Your golf bag! I'm kind, am I not!" he smiled, giving me one of them. I only looked at it doubtfully, not saying anything.

"Do you have any experiences in playing PangYa?" he asked.

Silence.

".. Might be zero," I told him, "I don't even know what the Hell PangYa is."

"W-what? How come? How about you, Karen?" Nuri asked Karen, which is flying behind me. She nodded a little. Looks like she did have experience in PangYa.

"Oh well!" he smiled again, "Might as well give it a try! By the way, I won't hold back, OK?"

Full-force to a beginner? That's very kind of him all right. Oh well. Doesn't matter. This is just to make Karen smile..

We switched places. Nuri placed a ball above something then picked a golf club.

"Here, watch it! Swing your golf club like this!"

His swing is good. He hit the ball, and when it's flying, something flew with it too. A bird? What the Hell?

Not long after that the bird flew back.

"Two hundred and thirty four yards? I'm in a good shape today!" he said, smiling.

Curious, I asked, ".. What the Hell is that bird?"

"This is Pipin! My caddy!" he smiled, introducing the bird to me.

".. But it doesn't carry your golf bag."

".. Uh, right. Then she's an assistant?"

I sighed.

"I'm next, right? Where should I hit the ball to?" I asked Nuri.

"You should ask Karen instead! She's your cad- I mean, assistant, right?"

.. As if she could talk!

Karen flew to my side, pointing to one of the golf clubs in Nuri's golf bag.

"I should use that?" I asked Karen, and she nodded.

Nuri lifted the bag he's given me before, "You can use this club set! It's for beginner, but.."

I cut Nuri, "No need. Karen want me to use that one, so.."

I lifted my hand and processed the energy around me to materialize a golf club, just like Nuri's.

"Whoa!" again, he shouted in surprise, "How'd you do that?"

"I don't know," I replied, "on the way here I tried many things.., and this is just one of them."

Nuri nodded, though he looked confused.

Karen pointed to the rough area, different from Nuri's path. I aimed for the spot.

"Hey, wait!" Nuri shouted, "That area's rough! You'll have a hard time if your ball got there!"

"So what," I replied, "Karen told me to aim there."

Then I hit the ball. The hit sounded very rough, unlike Nuri's, but what matters is it reached the spot Karen was pointing earlier.

"Whoa, that's far! Pipin, check it for me," Nuri told Pipin. Pipin flew there then, and not long after that got back and told Nuri things with a language I don't understand.

"What? Two hundred and seventy two yards!" Nuri shouted. If only he would keep his voice down, even a little is fine..

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, you got power there..," Nuri told me, "Okay.. I'll get serious!"

I thought he's serious from the beginning?

"I'll shoot first since my distance's the longest from green," Nuri said. I only nodded.

His second hit got onto the front of a green area. Then we walked to my ball's location.

"Say," Nuri asked me, "you sure this is your first? I highly doubt it."

In my place Karen shook her head. But Nuri didn't see.

".. Or, have you played some other sports like this one? Because you're too good to be a beginner!"

I looked at Karen. She thought for a while then gestured like she's swinging something with both of her hand.

"Huh? Baseball?"

Karen shook her head.

"Tennis?"

Karen shook her head again.

".. Drummer?"

Karen shook her head even more.

Oh please.

"Since it looks like she's slashing something, fencing, perhaps?" I asked Karen, and she clapped her hands, nodding.

"What? But that got nothing to do with golf! He's way too good to be a beginner, really!" Nuri shouted, again. My ears are hurting..

".. If only you'd pay some attention, you'll know that she had mentioned about this is not my first time playing PangYa."

Silence.

".. Hah, so that's it? No wonder you're good! You scared me, I thought I'm going to lose to a clumsy beginner!"

Well, sorry for losing my memories!

Karen pointed which club I should use then I hit the ball to the location she pointed at. It reached the green area, about three yards from the hole.

Because of Karen's assistance, I won the first and the second hole.

"That's no fair," Nuri sat down, "I completely lost. You're so awesome in both approach and putting."

"Because Karen is here," I told him, which made Karen blush, shaking her head.

"Hey, you.. Kaz, right?" suddenly, pops out of nowhere, a girl called to me.

"Who are you?" I asked her.

"Oh! This is Pipin's human form!" Nuri explained. How in the world?

"Putting that aside," Pipin said, "it's faint, but I can feel darkness within you. What are you?"

"Huh? What do you mean?"

I turned my gaze at Karen, which looked a bit worried.

"What is it, Pipin?" Nuri asked her.

Pipin sighed, ".. You're the descendant of a hero yet you can't feel a thing. Oh well."

She stared at me, ".. I'll ask Cadie first, I guess. Nuri, come with me!"

"Whoa! Pipin! Don't pull!" Nuri shouted as Pipin dragged him, leaving me and Karen confused. Or maybe I'm the only one who's confused.

"Karen, you know something about this?" I asked.

She didn't shake her head, but she didn't nod either. Maybe she didn't even hear me.

"Karen?" I asked her again, and there's a response this time. She looked very worried indeed, but I don't know why.

"Something wrong?"

She shook her head and forced a smile. Maybe she didn't want to tell me.

After staying there for a while, I decided to look for my memories somewhere else. To where doesn't matter, as long as if Karen's with me.


	4. Chapter 4

.. PangYa. Weird, it felt very familiar. I don't remember the game, but my body remembers. Might it be the key to retrieve my memories? I don't know, but playing it felt very nostalgic..

It's very windy here. I can see windmills here and there. The wind blows gently, sounds like whispers, slowly stroking the grass. The leaves started to turn brownish orange, falling from its branches, stating that autumn's finally here.

.. Is it just my feeling, or is it always autumn here?

Since I've got nothing to do, as usual, I played with my short-sword, swirling it on the air then grabbed its handle before it fell. Karen sometimes looked upset, her eyes saying it's dangerous. But I've got nothing to do..

".. Karen, I felt so nostalgic about PangYa," I told Karen, which in response smiled to me, "was I good in playing it before?"

She nodded.

"Then, were you the best caddy ever, before?" I asked her, which made her shook her head, blushing a little.

"I know you were."

She hid her face in her hands, embarrassed. How cute.

"Hey! You there!" a voice called me. I turned to look. A middle-aged man with a dirty beard in a police outfit..?

"Arthur! Don't run off like that!" another voice, behind him. A girl's voice. At first glance, I thought that her pigtails were ears. But they're just pigtails.

"Lolo! I've found someone with a weapon! Is this the one?" he asked the girl, pointing at me.

"Hmm? No, it's not him.." she looked at me, then her expression changed, "Huh.. What's this feeling? I can feel some kind of darkness here.."

Darkness. Again. Pipin and this girl.. What did they mean, really?

"Darkness? From that ghost?" he asked her, pointing at Karen. I hope he'd stop pointing at people like that.. Though maybe for him Karen isn't a person anymore.

"No, she's a pure spirit, I can't feel any darkness in her." she stared at Karen, then to me.

"Then, whose?" he scratched his head. It's obvious if it's mine. He's so air-headed..

".. But it's faint, so it doesn't really matter." the girl continued, "Anyway, my friend Quma wears a headband, and his skin tone is darker.."

The man brushed his beard, "Really..? You're not lying because you don't want to treat me fried chickens?"

"I never said that I'll treat you if you find Quma!"

He pointed at the girl, "A-ha! There! You said it!"

"That doesn't count!" she replied.

"Excuse me.." I sighed, "If you're done here, I'll be leaving."

"What did you say?" Arthur shouted, "Oh no you don't, until I got my fried chickens!"

Lolo only sighed, shaking her head.

"Then I'll have to break through," I said. This person is way too rude and forceful he ticked me off.

"How about a game of PangYa! The one who loses buy the winner fried chickens!" he clenched his hand, looked determined.

"You just want some fried chicken, Arthur.." Lolo sighed again.

".. Well, if you lose, let me pass," I told him, but it seemed like he didn't hear. At all.

"Gahahaha! I'll make you fear the name Arthur that you'll run when you hear it! Get ready to be squished!"

.. Though I don't fear you, I'd run from you..

At first when the man saw me materializing a club he looked surprised. Not the girl, though. She explained to him that it's magic. He took the honor and shot first.

"Three hundred yards! Sweet!" he shouted.

".. It's two hundred and ninety, Arthur," his caddy added.

".. Doesn't matter!" he said. Though he's a fool, his power is incredible.

About half an hour after that, I won the three-hole match easily. He wasn't weak, he got tremendous power, only, maybe what's in his head is only fried chicken. He doesn't think when he shoot the ball, he didn't even listen to his caddy.

"Noooooooo!" he shouted, "How could I lose.. I'm sorry, my fried chickens.."

I looked at his caddy who was almost crying because of embarrassment. Poor thing, having to deal with this man all the time..

"Sorry, but.. Actually I don't have any money to buy fried chicken.." he said, with regret, "In exchange I'll tell you about my history of fifteen years being a police officer-"

"Just let me go.." I sighed, exhausted because of him, not the game. Karen only giggled from above.

In the end Lolo dragged Arthur off, after apologizing to me. I wonder why that kind of bad luck haunted her.. Some kind of curse?

Karen and I traveled around there that day. A sign tells that the place is Sepia Wind. Just like at Blue Lagoon, I didn't feel anything here, different with when I'm at Deep Inferno. Maybe if I went to the right place, I'll recollect some of my memories?

"Karen," I told her, "maybe I should get back to Deep Inferno. I haven't checked much there.."

Karen's reaction is unusual. She shook her head, with a worried face, mixed with fear.

"Why can't I?" I asked her, but then she fell silent, averting her gaze somewhere else. Even if she can speak, I think she won't tell me the reason why can't I go to Deep Inferno again.

I believe that she had a strong reason for hiding it, though.

".. Okay then, I won't go there," I assured her, and she sighed in relief. She realized that I was staring at her, so she forced a smile.

.. Though I said that, I'm still curious. Why won't she let me go to Deep Inferno? Something had happened there, and she didn't want me to know.

But.. If by going there I can remember more, about her..

.. I'd go, I think.

I decided to travel somewhere else first, since Karen wanted to avoid the place. Maybe sometime later, I thought to myself.


End file.
